Can Love Survive Anything?
by A is for Angel
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan just found her long lost father. She is going to move six thousand miles to spend her last year of high school with him, She has no choice but how will she survive the long distant relationship with her boyfriend Edward Masen.
1. Prologue: Heartbreak Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all of the credit goes to Stephanie Meyer**

**Pov: Bella**

**Prologue**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I just moved in with my long lost father Charles Swan. I left everything I've ever known including my boyfriend of three years Edward Masen. Charles wants me to spend my senior of high school with him in Miami , Florida. Our relationship is going to be tested I know this. My boyfriend looks like a Greek god so I know every girl in our high school will be throwing themselves at him as soon as I leave. I'm moving six thousand miles away and I don't know how I'm going to survive without him. I can guarantee my heart won't make it. I know we'll have face book, twitter, Skype, and we'll text but will if it be enough. I wonder though if love can survive anything?

**A/N: My new story it just came to me like an hour ago let me know what you think please**

**and follow me on twitter aisforangel my profile picture has a cake on it**

**please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all goes to the amazing Stephanie Meyer**

**Povs:Edward, Charles**

**Edward**

I can't believe my sweet angel Bella is moving six thousand mile away. We had plans for our senior year of high school such as going to prom, appealing to colleges together and many more things. Though we're getting ready for the next big step in our lives I can remember it like yesterday when we first met.

_Flashback Freshman Year _

" Hey Edward! Hey Eddie! Yo Eddie man see ya at practice!" Man it felt incredible being the big man on campus. Probably because I'm the number one baseball player in the whole United States. I'm not cocky about it though. I feel truly blessed and honored that my parents decided to move here to a small town because my mom was tired of the crazy busy city life. As I was walking down the main hall to get to my biology class it felt like I crash landed into a wall.  
>Or so I thought. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry the most beautiful girl in the world said." I couldn't speak though because I kept staring into her big brown doe eyes until she cleared her throat. "Excuse me?" Oh sorry! "Hey my name is Edward Masen and don't worry about it. No harm no foul. Are you new here? I asked" Yes my name is Isabella Swan I just moved here with my foster mother Didymia and my foster father Marcus. "Well it's been a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan. " Thank you it was a pleasure meeting you too. Oh wait before you go what class d you have next?" Biology! Oh me too that's the classroom I was trying to find.<br>"Well Ms. Swan I can predict that this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

_end Flashback: Back to present day_

From that day on we sat next to one another at lunch. We also had study sessions by the river in my backyard. It surprised me the most that Bella went to every baseball practice and game I had. After about six months of hanging out I went to her foster mother and father to ask permission to date Bella. They said yes but there were a lot of rules which was perfectly fine because I followed them to the T.

Six months after dating I asked Bella to be my girlfriend. Which I'm overly joyed to announce that we've been dating for three years. My heart shatters that I won't be able to sneak in to her bedroom and fall asleep next to her, and also look her in the eye everyday. To see my girlfriend the love of my life makes my heart beat and is my reason for living. My girl with brown doe eyes, brown hair, with cheeks that blush rosy red when ever we're talking.  
>One of the things I'll miss most is her insecurity and shyness and lack of self confidence. I've never done anything harder in my life except say " say see later angel and I love you." At least this Charles person is letting me come down to visit Bella during spring break. Which is five months away. So that means the months five months of twitter, face book, Skype and testing. I'm gonna try my damnedest to make our love survive!<p>

**Charles**

Chief of police by day. Drug dealer by night. I'm so amazing since I never get caught. Ever since Renee' left me seventeen years ago. I've been selling drugs to make ends meet. Now that the police is cracking down on the drugs. I don't have money! So I thought hey let that mistake of a child move in so I can use her social security money, food stamps, and the monthly check for two thousand three hundred fifty dollars. Check from her foster parents for everyday things. Now is the absolute time to move into that one bedroom hotel. While child services think we're at another place so I can appreciate up close the look of my daughter.

**A/N: First chapter please review and let me know if you like it**

**good night and have a fabulous weekend;)**


	3. Leaving

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Povs: Bella, Charles, Edward,Didiymia, Marcus**

**Bella**

Moving day. I've never cried so much in my life. I'm leaving all my friends to go and live with a man I don't even know. If I wasn't a minor still I wouldn't be moving. My birthday is still six months and ten days away.

Then I'll be eighteen and moving back here to be with Edward. Last night the Masen's threw a small going away party for me. It was a lot of fun with Angela, Ben, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Alec and Jane their. It was unbelievable though when Edward played the song he wrote for me and gave his farewell speech. My girlfriend, my Soul Mate, my Angel I don't know know how I am going to survive without you.

We've been inseparable since the day you ran into me freshman year. I promise to stay true to you and visit you every break, holiday and birthday. Please take care of yourself Angel I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you Angel. During his speech he stared deep into my eyes and I saw unshed tears. The look on his face had me sobbing uncontrollably. It took me three hours to calm down, but with Edward by my side I knew I could get through anything. Now it is time to face the inevitable though. The only good thing here is I sent my clothes and belonging down to Miami already so I am only carrying my purse onto the plane.

Standing at the gate by security waiting to board the plane I'm tightly hugging myself to Edward. I also took his cologne and sweater so I will always remember his scent. " Now boarding all passengers on flight 323 to Miami, Florida." The loud speaker said. I pulled back from Edward's grip and gave him a kiss that seemed to freeze time and make my knees wobbly. I leaned my forehead against his and promised to call him as soon as I landed in Miami.  
>I'm the first to step away as I walk I don't look back. We both agreed not to because it would be unbearable for me to leave his arms if I looked back. Going through security was a breeze. I timed it perfectly because as soon as I was done with security the plane was boarding. At least this Charles person was nice enough to get me First Class tickets. I have never been on a plane before I always rode on the Grey Hound buses.<br>So I thought the First Class seats were soft, reclined all the way back into a bed, and the service was incredible. I didn't order anything to eat though. To be honest I haven't really had an appetite since I learned I was moving three months ago. I did promise Edward I would take care of myself, so after a little internal debate I ordered a plate of fruit and a glass of water. Keep it light you know because I don't know if Charles has any dinner plans for when I land.

So after my plate of fruit arrived I settled back into my chair ate and put my iPod in my ear and tried to imagine Edward's lips on mine. It seemed that I fell asleep for the rest of the flight. A stewardess woke me and said that we had ten minutes before we landed. Well here goes nothing I thought after the plane landed ten minutes later. I gathered my belongings got off the plane and set to find Charles. I found him quite easily. He had a sign that said Isabella Swan.  
>What surprised me the most was when I reached him he took my purse fished for my phone said "You won't be needing this." Sent text messages to everyone that read I had landed safely and to let me rest a couple days while I learn of my new surroundings. Who the hell does this guy think he is? If he thinks he will control me he has another thing coming."Excuse me" I try to say but I am cut off by him saying " Your not in Kansas anymore Bells you are going to do as I say as long as you live under my rules." "So you better obey my rules."<p>

**Charles**

"My rules are very simple ." Bed at 8:30 pm. , dinner on the table by 5:15 pm, all your chores done by seven, and your only able to talk to your friends back home at 7:45 pm., but if you go more than fifteen minutes talking to them and tell them anything that happens here I will kill you. One last rule you'll lose five pounds every week and tone your stomach you'll be inspected every Friday at 3:30. Do I make myself clear?"

**Bella**

Yes sir! Ugh welcome to my hell!

**Edward**

"Mom! Dad! Do we still have that private investigator in Miami?" Yes son we do why do you ask? " Ask him to keep and eye on Bella because I have a horrible feeling about this move."

**Didyimia**

"My baby is gone Marcus!" You better hire someone to watch over her in Miami. I can't bear it if someone hurts her. I'll lose it if they do.

**Marcus**

"I need Detective Aro Voultri immediately tell him it's Marcus Amore' and it's an urgent matter please!"

**A/N: Hey all please please review i'm not asking a lot so please let me know what you think and I hope you have an amazing Memorial Day weekend and let everyone know that you love them because life is way too short so please review**


	4. Always Be My Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all goes to Stephanie Meyer and Mariah Carey**

**Povs:Bella, Edward, Marcus, Aro Voultri, Heidi**

_Always Be My Baby~Mariah Carey_

_We were as one babe_

_For a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting_

_That you would always be mine_

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die_

_Noooohoh!_

**Bella**

It's been two weeks and I haven't talked to any of my friends back home. I'm heartbroken about it, but I'm on the point of suicide because Sir Charles is always on my ass.

I haven't spoken to Edward in three hundred thirty six hours. Charles threw all my belongings in the river , I'm only allowed to wear clothes he picks out. Which consists of skirts that are barley their, and tube tops with six inch heels. I feel very violated! I've never felt so unloved in my life . Where are you baby when I need you the most? Please, please tell me that you'll always be my baby.

**Edward**

It's been three hundred thirty six hours damn it! Three hundred thirty six freaking hours! My parents barred and locked my door. They won't let me leave the house because they fear that I'll travel to Miami and see Bella before I am granted to. What pisses me off the most is how I haven't heard a damn thing from the private investigator.  
>I have a terrible feeling that something is going to bring me to Miami way before I am scheduled to go. Don't worry baby I'll be there soon to rescue you.<br>I've had none stop dreams about our future. On how you'll be my wife, carry our children , and kiss me good bye on my way to work. I can see our written vows how our union line says: You'll ALWAYS BE MY BABY.

**Marcus**

"Yes sir Mr. Volutri all I know about this Charles Swan is he is the Chief of and lives on the outskirts of town. Okay! Yes Sir my wife and I will be on a flight to Miami within forty eight hours.

**Aro Volurtri**

"Heidi can you come here for a moment dear? Yes Master?" she whispered looking down at her feet. Be a dear and call Charles to tell him you'll be posing as his girlfriend and he's to pay us sixty million dollars for our services. He owes us a great service if we are to lead the girl's foster parents on a wild goose chase. Oh and make sure you wear your tight short red dress it makes your blonde golden hair standout. "Yes master !"she answered but voiced to use her red convertible I did allow that.

**Heidi**

Oh why, oh why did my parents sell me? All I know about my parents is my mother's name is Didiymia. I haven't seen them since I was two. I am now thirty two years old living with Aro Volutri the biggest known gangster from Italy. I just hope going on another job will free me to marry my love Felix Aro's right hand man. I have faith because he'll always be my baby.

**A/N: Last day of school I'm officially a Senior in high school I felt that you may need a little update they'll be some more updates later **

**please review though**


	5. Shock Worn Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Povs: Bella,Edward, Esme, **

**Bella**

The only days I look forward to are Fridays and Saturdays. Those are the days that I do my community service at the Miami Dade Boys and Girls Club.

I am the lead volunteer in the department of reading and arts and crafts. I enjoy my time their because I can work with children of all ages. I volunteer on Fridays from 2:30 pm to 8:30 pm.  
>On Saturdays I volunteer from 8:00 am to 9:00 pm. It's not something I do to get scholarships I do it because I love to do it. One of the worst parts of volunteering at the center is the owners.<br>Harry and Sue Clearwater are best friends to Charles so they watch my every move. They wouldn't let me use the phones to call my friends back home.  
>Their son Seth was actually the first and only friend I made in Miami. One Friday while I was volunteering Seth came running to me and said "Bella my parents left early today and I know how miserable you've been here not talking to any of your friends so I am going to let you use my phone to call them."<br>I was so surprised and excited that Seth is doing this for me I immediately started crying. I took the phone with trembling fingers and dialed the number I knew by heart and was met with a faint "Hello."

**Edward**

"Hello?" "Edward baby it's Bella." Angel is it really you?Yes baby it's me. I've missed you so much. How are you? I'm fine." No angel you don't sound fine. What's wrong?" Then my heart broke even more because she broke down crying. It took about twenty minutes for me to calm Bella down, but she eventually told me that Charles had her weighing ninety six pounds, eating food from the Organic Health food store. What she said next had me punching holes into my bedroom wall. Bella said that the monster of a man she's living with made he  
>r wear short skirts, tube tops, and six inch heels. This man is driving down the wrong street he doesn't even know anything about his beautiful daughter like the way she bites her bottom lips when she nervous, cries when she is angry, and she hasn't even walked in high heels or all she wears is jeans, tee shirts, converse, and the occasional dress for a special occasion.<br>For Charles to make her wear that type of outfit with force should marked as child abuse.  
>I start to blame myself because she is h<br>urting but Bella knows me inside and outside so she said " Please Edward don't blame yourself for this I will find a way out and I'll be back in your arms in no time." "Now I have to go help Seth close up but I'm counting down the days until I see you again." "Okay baby take care of yourself and remember that I love you so much angel and please please remember that your my world." "Okay bye Edward I love you" I heard her murmur then I hear the dial tone.  
>It took me about ten minutes to compose myself before I went downstairs and told my mom about the con<br>versation that I had with Bella.

**Esme**

"Mom, Yes Edward Bella just called me and told me what's happening to her in Miami." Oh that's wonderful. Is she doing okay?" No mom listen to the conversation because I recorded it with my phone while I was speaking to her. Then Edward replayed the conversation for me. It broke my heart to hear what is going on their in Miami. After the replayed conversation came to a stop I went straight to my laptop and booked two tickets to Miami Florida.  
>I told Edward that our flight leaves first thing in the morning and not to tell his father about our plans when he phones in tonight. Carlisle was on a medical conference in New York City. He wouldn't be back for another week. So I figured this was the perfect time to go and bring my "daughter" home. I remember w<br>hen Edward brought Bella home to meet Carlisle and I. In my heart then I already knew she was my future daughter in law.

_Flashback_

I was anxiously awaiting for Edward to finally bring his girlfriend Bella over to meet us. Then about ten minutes later I heard a car door slam. So I ran over to the foyer window and watched my perfect gentleman son open the passenger side door.  
>For a beautiful teenaged girl with golden brown hair, browned doed eyes.<br>It was perfectly clear the way my son caressed and murmured in her ear that she was some what nervous to meet us. After a couple more minutes I walked out of the front door walked to Bella hugged her to me whispered "Welcome to the family" grabbed her free hand and pulled her into the house.

That day was the day I finally felt that my family was actually complete.

_End Flashback_

With the thought of first meeting Bella I knew that I will do absolutely anything to get her back.

**Bella**

"Thank you Seth" I whispered. I really needed t hear his voice. Your welcome Bella it was my pleasure. Come on help me lock up so I can buy you some real food tonight. Okay I'll take the garbage cans out. You make sure all the lights are out. As I started to walk outside I got a strange feeling that I won't see tomorrow morning.  
>I brushed it off as I rolled the garbage cans out of the building. After I dumped the garbage out I turned around to head back into the building but what I saw made me stop in my tracks. There were four men standing by the entrance to the back door. All the men seemed to look to be in their mid twenties. The first one was tanned with short cropped black hair and was wearing a name tag that read Jacob.<br>The second man was named Riley and their was also James and Samuel. They all started to stalk towards me. All of a sudden I was pushed to the ground and then kicked , punched, scratched but all of a sudden that all stopped and I felt a rough hand try to start to take my clothes off.  
>My mind couldn't deal with the stress anymore so all of a sudden I saw black and heard a faint "Bella please don't die I'm sorry."<p>

A/N: Enjoy this chapter and please please review how do i know to continue or if you like it if you don't review so pretty please review


	6. Pains of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all goes to Stephenie Meyer I just love messing with the characters**

**Pov:Bella,Charles,Edward**

**Bella**

Through the haze I could hear some words being thrown around like concussion, broken ribs, and please be thankful for young Mr. Clearwater being their to stop anything before anymore damage could be done.

I feel like I must be dreaming because in my dream I'm back home with Edward and we're in the meadow. Which was filled with all different kinds of flowers, overlooking a river, and the sun beginning to set.

The only way I knew it wasn't a dream was because of the pain and voice I came to know really well. "Well at least I know she's okay now page that nurse so she can get some more pain medicine." Oh god I thought now I do want to die with hearing the voice of Charles Swan. In my heart I knew that I had to survive and make it for Edward because one day I'm going to get out of this hell hole and we'll be together forever.

After another ten minutes of laying in the hospital bed I slowly opened my eyes and tried to take everything in, but three things happened simultaneously. "Isabella I see that you are up!" "Bella I honestly am so sorry." Oh Charles baby come on do something so we can take this piece of nothing slut home."

_Couple of hours before Bella went to the hospital_

**Charles**

"Isabella I am going out I will be home before 1:00 am so be ready to go out at three for the ceremony of the firefly catchers. Make sure you are dressed in your Wednesday best." I snapped before walking out of the front door to my car to go to my meeting with Aro Volutri. Aro lived on the coast of Miami and I lived about two hours away so I blared the stereo in my car to my guilty pleasure The Veronica's.

Their cds kept me entertained for the whole ride. After arriving at Aro's mansion I walked into the front door and was lead by security to Aro's conference room for the business meeting that was to be held. The meeting began as soon as I was seated. Caius Alberly spoke first about his business in Chicago and New York. Next Felix Garcia spoke about the biggest accomplishment in Spain which was killing the previous leader Alec Salvatore. Before I k

new it the business access was out of the way and the ladies started to pour into the room. One of the ladies came straight to me she had golden blonde hair with blue eyes and a blood red dress.

I would say that I'm a fisher and she is bait. Once dinner arrived I learned her name was Heidi and I told her she is to be my lover until further notice.  
>While the night dragged on we just sat their speaking and getting to know one another. My cell phone rang and I answered the phone with a strict business tone "Charles Swan.""Yes Mr. Swan we are calling from the hospital with your daughter Isabella and she is not doing to well so if you could please come down here I would like to explain here condition in person." "Yes I will be their shortly" I snapped.<br>I turned to Heidi grabbed her hand nodded to Aro and went to see what this bitch of a child has done.

_End go back to present_

So now I am listening to Seth Clearwater give me a sob story about how he heard screaming from outside the Boys and Girls Club and ran to it but by his description he barley scared away his words not mine four big ass line backers.

I feigned a surprise look and anger that she was beat up. I was angered that Sam, Jacob, Riley, and James were caught but I made a call to my second in command and had them released , but they were in training to kill that little boyfriend of Isabella.

I mean make it a painful agonizingly slow death. Now is the time to plan the death to all the loved ones of her.  
>While thinking about the plan Heidi came into the room and said "Charles baby come on leave this slut here! Send a guard to pick up the piece of trash tomorrow! I want to go dancing now." "Your wish is my command milady." I murmured while glancing at Isabella seeing unsheathed tears in her eyes. I whispered good bye and left with my true love.<p>

**Bella**

With a last glance at Charlie I couldn't contain the sobs that were threatening to rip out of my chest. I was in so much pain all I wanted to do was die. I'm so glad Seth was still in the room because I asked for his phone and called Edward, but all I got was his voice mail. I left a message even though I doubt he could understand half of it. "Edward baby please pick up I need you here I'm at the hospital I am badly injured and I need you so badly right now right here with me." I started to sob uncontrollably and hyperventilate. Seth yelled for the nurse she sedated me and I fell into an unrestrained slumber.

**Edward**

The flight took about six hours and by the time we got our luggage I was ready to go and search for Bella. After we got in the rental car I turned my phone on and saw I had a voice mail. I listened to it , but I nearly dropped my phone.

I yelled at my mom to get to Miami Dade Memorial Hospital as fast as she could. After about twenty minutes of driving the hospital finally came into view. Once I saw it I jumped out of the car and ran to the front desk to ask the receptionist to tell me where Isabella Swan's room was.

I was told room 302 A and took off towards the staircase taking two at a time. Once I made it to Bella's room it damn near broke my heart to see her in this condition. I never wanted to harm someone in my life but I definitely did now. As I was taking the room in I saw a figure standing near her bed."Who the hell are you?"I growled out

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter please please review check out my new story Is Love Enough? Also follow me on twitter at aisforangel the profile picture is a cake**

**next chapter gets the good stuff going **

**review and let me know if I should still continue or should I stop writing all together**


	7. Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Povs:Edward, Bella**

**Edward**

"Who the hell are you?" I growled out at a boy who looked no older than sixteen years old. He turned around and stated that his name was Seth Clearwater. At that moment I dropped the tough demeanor and started to thank him for all he did for my angel Bella.

I did keep my guard up because you could never know who was working for Charles and could stab you in the back. These days you never know who you could trust. After about two minutes of staring Seth Clearwater down I moved over to my angel's side sat down in the chair beside her bed and began to softly stroke her face, and began to whisper in her ear that I am not going anywhere and I loved her with all of my heart.

After about two hours of watching her sleep, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and speaking to mother who finally found us I started to feel Bella squeeze my fingers and her eyes flutter open slowly. The moment her eyes opened they landed on me and I heard her croak out "Baby."

**Bella**

"Baby are you really hear?" "Of course I am angel you know I would never leave you hear to face this alone." I heard him say confidently but only I knew and could hear how his voice broke towards the end. At that moment I tried to throw my arms around him but the intravenous needle in my hand and arms prevented me from moving.

Edward knew me so well that he bent down wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. In that moment I've never felt so much love in my life it had me questioning if our love could survive and I knew the answer straight away yes of course. I hoped that in someway Edward and Esme could get me out of Miami but that hope was cut short by Jacob, Sam, Riley and James walking through my hospital room door.

With them entering the room I started to hyperventilate nothing could calm me down in that moment not even Edward. As soon as I tried to reach for the nurses call button it was knocked out of my reach the power was knocked out of the room.

It was pitch black but I could hear Esme whimpering, Seth trying to calm her down and I could feel Edward holding my hand and still trying to whisper calming words into my ear. Everything then happened so fast that it seemed to happen simultaneously. I heard Esme and Seth scream, Edward whimper then scream Bella, but what through me off the most was bang I heard the power brought back on and the searing pain I felt in my chest.

At that moment as I floated in the cloud of darkness I knew that my life would never be the same and the love I would feel for myself and others would never be strong enough because I was always hurting others around me.

In that moment while I still clung to that little light I What scared me the most was that the darkness came way too fast and I saw a light with a gate and a voice saying "Let go Isabella , Let go you have no more deserved time here, let go and make it easier on me."saw I swore to always love Edward but vowed to find a way to make sure him and his family were never hurt by me again. As I was still clawing for the light I heard screams and words being thrown around.

With the words being thrown I heard a distinct beeping then suddenly saw the darkness with a small ounce of light with a voice booming. "Let go Isabella you have no more deserved time ,let go and stop wasting precious time , let go Isabella for you are no one anymore."

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think don't worry it gets worst before it gets better have faith and please please review I read over 900 stories and I always review every chapter so please give me the same grace even if it's a sad face happy face or mean words any words would help so please review and follow me on twitter at aisforangel the profile picture is one of a cake have a fabulous weekend and if I get a good enough response I might start the next chapter and update all four stories**


	8. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing it all goes to Stephenie Meyer all I own is a birthday on June 23**

**Pov: Bella**

**Bella**

I felt as if I was dreaming. As if I was floating. I was on a beautiful white sandy beach. The sun was setting and I was with Edward. He was playing the songs that he wrote for me.

There were rose petals of every color on every surface you could think of. Now I definitely knew I was dreaming because Edward had three different girls sitting on the piano. What jolted me awake was Edward murmuring "Goodbye Bella it was nice while it lasted." My dream turned into a nightmare.

Which turned into reality. Reality as we all know is a mess , but this is just hell. There were police, FBI, firemen and a lot of other personnel in my hospital room. I could faintly hear what was going on, but I knew it wasn't too good. I was rushed past Edward, Esme and Seth who were hooked up to all different kinds of machines.

It terrified me to be alone being pushed to what seemed like the OR. I knew in my heart , mind and soul that Edward was always with me. It just hurts you know when you try to be a good person, and let strangers in but in this crazy fucked up world you can't trust anyone.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think please**

**follow me on twitter at aisforangel profile picture is one of a cake**


	9. Would You Do The Same?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all goes to Stephenie Meyer**

**Pov: Carlisle**

**Carlisle**

I've tried to call Esme from my hotel room. I was trying to get a hold of her to tell my beautiful angel of a wife that I got to come home early. That wasn't working out to well when I tried to call Edward and he didn't answer either.

Now what the hell is going on? I know in the twenty six years that I've known and been married to Esme she's always answered her phone. Is it wrong to be more worried about my wife than my son. I've never told Esme that Edward is not our biological son.

Esme took a while to get pregnant, but she finally did after ten years of miscarriages and false alarms. We were so ecstatic about the pregnancy the whole pregnancy was very good though. It seemed that everything went without a hitch.

When delivery came Esme asked for a Cesarean section. She was put under the baby was surgically removed , but what broke my heart was he was born a still born. I begged and pleaded with the doctors and nurses to never tell her what happened.

The next moment I know after the nurses and doctors are bringing back Esme so I rush over next door because I heard that a mother just gave birth to her son and the woman died during her childbirth.

I paid the father sixteen million dollars to keep his child. Not that I don't consider Edward my son I do it's just wrong for me to love someone whose not my son biologically. I vowed for Esme to never know , but the day has come for Esme to know.

I'm not proud for what I've done but if it was your wife what the hell would you have done? Now I just need a way to tell her and make her love me or Edward or any less.

**A/N: Well tell me what you think and this story has a banner it's on my new blog that I made the link is on my profile. And the link to follow me on twitter is on my profile**

**so please please review**


	10. Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long to update my senior year just started and im trying to apply to colleges. I want to give a huge thank to my beta MissJuly80 and my prereader Masenjar I couldn't have made it with these chapters without your help so thank you thank you thank you**

**Povs: Bella, Edward, Esme**

**Bella**

Reality is a cruel and fucked up place. Everyone hurts you and your soul in reality. In all honesty I would love to just stay in a dreamlike state forever.

Even if it's a daydream or nightmare I'll take it no questions asked; even if it's impossible.

If Edward were here he would say "You know, angel nothing is impossible." Well , I don't trust what he says anymore. He promised ; he swore to me nothing would ever happen, but he lied what more do I have to live for?

Everyone I've ever encountered has hurt me. Yes, yes they have!

**Edward**

Reality holds no meaning anymore. Each day is the same. Being woken up at the crack of dawn, and witnessing my mother being beaten.

Then it would be my turn to endure pain not just physical but emotional. At the end of the day we are fed a handful of corn, a piece of bread and water.

The darkness is most welcome after we are fed; being that is the only thing I look forward to being in this hellhole. In my heart the reality I know and wish for are very different. This reality makes me want to grab my mother and girlfriend and run.

**Esme**

"Take my body, do as you want with it but please leave my baby boy alone."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading I would appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you think**

**Thank You again to my amazing prereader and beta**


	11. Shield

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all goes to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Thank you to MissJuly80 and Masenjar for being so amazing I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy the chapter my friends**

**Bella**

Am I able to shield the pain from my life, or my thoughts away from Edward? _Uh no because one look at my face, and he'll be able to tell what's wrong too bad I haven't seen Edward in the past two weeks._ At least I think it's been two weeks. I've been unable to tell time.

I have no idea where I'm being kept. It seems I'm in a basement; it's dark,damp and it smells disgusting like a foul body odor. Can I shield broken body from all this mess I've created? Just from wanting to meet my biological father. I've created a mess and now it's time to clean it up.

The only way I know how and that's to break up with Edward. He's at risk because of me being a danger magnet and creating a harmful situation. So if I were to ever get out of here. Edward and I would sit down and I would tell him I love him no matter what.

I just have to think about his safety more than mine, I just hope I'm strong enough to shield my emotions from the man I love more than life itself.

**Carlisle**

Going from police station to police station is not going to get my wife and son back. I have no idea where they are. It's been five days. Five fucking days and I'm losing my mind! I am trying to shield my emotions from everyone so they don't read into it. All I want is my wife and son back so I can take them away from here.

**Charles**

I plan to rip apart every piece of Bella's life. Piece by piece and love by love. I have people stationed in every part of the country and doing every job imaginable.

I sent that boyfriend of hers and his mother to Rhode Island. I sent that bastard child of mine with my top men to Texas. I was paid a little visit from police because they were searching for my hostages. I also kept the shield of my emotions up because I don't need them fucking up my plan.

My plan to make Renee' find her way back to me.

**Phil Dywer**

Charles Swan is on my hit list. I hope he rots in hell. He broke my love for Renee' beyond repair. Now that I've made sergeant at the Miami Police Department I can bring his ass down.

**A/N: Please review and follow me on twitter and my blog both of the links are on my profile**


	12. Despair

**A/N: I 'm back did you miss me? I missed you! Stephenie Meyer owns everything i only used her characters;) Please Review and I want to thank my beta and pre reader Masenjar and MissJuly80 from the bottom of my heart for editing this and getting my butt in gear to write after my exams So read , enjoy and review**

**Bella**

My heart has never felt so empty in my entire life. I know that I made a pretty big decision to break up with Edward , but it still hurts. He was going to be my first everything. I can even remember when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

**Edward**

Sleep has never felt so amazing in my life. The only thing that is keeping me sane is my thoughts about the most beautiful angel in the world. Isabella Marie Swan. I remember the day I asked her to be my girlfriend. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Thank __you __for __dinner __ma'am __it __was __delicious. __I __was __wondering __if __I __could __take __Bella __on __a __walk __before __her __curfew?__" __Yes __you __may , __but __please __watch __the __time .__Isabella __has __a __lot __to __do __tomorrow __and __I __would __like __her __in __the __right __mind__set.__" __Okay __I __will ,__thank __you __I'll __just __go __wait __outside __on __the __porch __for __her.__" __I'v__e never __been __so __nervous __in __my __life .__Today __is __the __day __I'm __going __to __ask __Bella __to __be __my __girlfriend .__Now __mostly __every __guy __can __understand __why __I'm __nervous .__She __could __say __no.__What __if __she __says __no ?__Ugh! __How __can __I __think __so __negatively __of __her?__After __about __ten __minutes __of __my __inner __ramblings __Bella __finally __came __out __on __the __porch __with __a __light __blue __sweater ,__her __hair __in __a __low __pony __tail ,__some __skinny __jeans __and __her __favorite __pair __of __black __converse .__Once __I __looked __her __over __my __heart __began __to __pound __ferociously __and __my __hands __began __to __shake .__My __nerves __got __the __better __of __me ,__so __before __I __could __take __her __on __our __walk __I __sat __he r__down __on __the __porch __swing ,__looked __her __square __in __the __eyes __and __said__ "__Isabella __Marie __Swan __we __have __been __friends __since __the __second __grade ,__and __I __can't __get __you __out __of __every __thought __I __have .__So __I__'__m __asking __if __you __will __grant __me __the __pleasure __of __being __your __boyfriend?__"_

_End Flashback_

**Bella**

" I remember the day Edward took me out on the porch he was acting so nervous and I had no idea why. Edward has never shown that much emtion in front of others , but when it's us he lets his walls slide down.

_Flashback_

_Oh my goodness, Edward Masen just asked me to be his girlfriend , what do I say? I know for a fact that I don't want to say no. Ugh! Say something you idiot he's not going to wait for you forever. "Of course I would love to be your girlfriend." And from that moment on I knew that we were inseparable._

_End Flashback_

Edward has always been amazing he's been there for me at any time of the day. I remember that specific day that I had the worst stomach virus, but he was there with crackers, ginger ale, soup and he even held my hair back. This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life.

He's been in my life for ten years not having him for another ten or more is going to absolutely kill me. Maybe if I cut myself off from the world nobody would miss me. What if I do whatever Charles says to get out of here? How about I secretly get closer to one of Charles' men and then try to get out because I know the police have a man on the inside. You ask how I know, because they always have a fucking man on the inside.

I believe his name is Jay or some shit like that. My plan is to try and seduce Jay so he can get me out and I can run. I'll run to Spain, Edward and the lot of them who'll look for me will never find me. That's how I want it to be. I know that if Charles were to ever be arrested his men would never let me go. Honestly I'm scared for my life. The only way I know how to get out is taking drastic measures. The suicide sounds more appealing.

The only person who I know will be affected by my absence of life is Edward. What upsets me the most is Marcus and Didymium never telling me the truth about my childhood. I feel like my whole life is a fucking lie. Who am I then? Does anyone really love me?

**Edward**

"Wake up sleepyhead today is a new day!" The day you learn my word is the fucking law!""Boys grab him!" Cut all his fucking hair off! I want to be able to see my entire reflection in his head!" _Bella __I __love __you ,__is __all __I __could __think __now._


	13. What The Hell!

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates life has been busy. You get an update now because I'm sick and laying in my bed. Make sure you review and check me out on twitter and my blog. You can find the links on my profile. ENJOY!**

**Edward**

I've never felt so humiliated in my life. After I was taken to the basement I was force fed baby food. The brand was organic carrot or some shit like that. I'm embarrassed to say it was actually good, because I haven't been fed proper food in what felt like six weeks.

After I was finished one of the men took a razor and shaved all of my penny colored hair off. My hair has been the most unique possession on my body. I've never shown emotion in front of anyone except my beautiful Bella , but there is an exception to everything. I'm supposed to be a man, be a dominat race-, but who cares anymore? Who cares that my mother has been taken advantage of?

Who cares if I never see the outside world again? Who cares if I'm bald, with marks going up my side? I'm so malnourished that my body is under a constant struggle to keep from going under to protect it-self. Who the hell cares? I've been asking myself that every day for six weeks. I also have been asking myself if it was ever worth it to fall in love with Bella. No it never was; because I wouldn't be in this fucked up situation.

I know exactly what would make this situation less fucked up and less painful. One, two, three I noticed that the men were talking so I jumped up grabbed the razor and dug it into my arm very deeply.

The men all reacted fast and they just started beating me and the last thing I remember was hearing my father's voice saying "Get your fucking hands off my son!" Then I saw the blackness of night with a sliver of white light."

**Bella**

My body was sacred to me, but you do what you gotta do to survive. Who the hell cares if I treat my body like a dumpster? I sure don't! This is Charles Swan fault. If I wouldn't have decided to contact him; my whole life would be normal. Even if I did stupid shit nothing compares to this. I had a bad feeling way before I contacted him. I should've followed my instincts.

No I had to be all like "Bells he's your father, you should at least give him a chance". "_What __if __he's __not __your __father?__" _Ugh my inner voice should just shut up, because it'll only give me false hope. I better get moving though if I'm going to make it to the train station. "Come on baby we better get..." James started to say but all of a sudden it was like hundreds of gun shots went off at once. With three different distinct voices yelling trying to be heard above the other. "Let the girl go and we won't shoot." "Bella, my love, my angel, my baby girl!" "Police everyone drop all of your weapons and get on the ground!"

**Charles**

My men must think I'm stupid or some shit like that, but they have another thing coming. They must think that I don't have security cameras in every house I own. So how can they possibly think that I won't see or hear everything that goes on? Especially, Isabella how can she think she could escape me? Well, all of them have a different thing coming.

I took off for the place that held the bastard and his mother, when I noticed something was off. I didn't know but my gut was telling me to get the hell out of there and fast. Before I could think I shifted the vehicle in reverse and sped out of there. Who cares about them they will die soon anyway.

**3 hours later**

It took about three hours to drive to the main safe house. I made sure I wasn't followed and even ditched my car on the side of the road. The plates were fake so I didn't worry that they would trace back to me. When I finally reached the safe house I felt a bit of relief but wondered what I would do about getting Isabella to me without being tracked. The safe house was dark inside except for one light in the lone window upstairs.

I knew that all would be surprised when I walked in the door, because I never traveled to the safe houses. I trusted all my men, but that has changed. As I walked around something felt terribly fishy. I walked back toward the front door and the lights just suddenly turned on, there were police officers in and around the house with all my men and Isabella sitting on the couch.

What made my blood boil and made me see red was Renee' there with her husband Phil. Before I could think I did the only thing I knew to do. Fire my gun. Once I opened fire all I felt was cold and was seeing black. Like the night of no lights being turned on.

**Bella**

All I could feel was excruciating pain and hear my name being called over and over . What I saw was a whitish bluish light that just begged me to touch it. My mind reached out to touch it and I swear I heard someone say "Welcome home Isabella Swan we've been waiting for your arrival."

**Edward**

All I could hear was the police officer saying "-I'm still getting no pulse call the ambulance." All I can feel in this moment is pain in the very core of my heart and the pain became unbearable and the next thing I knew I was seeing black and all I could hear was "My baby boy, baby boy."

**A/N:Please take the time to review because if you don't I don't know if you like it. So Review! Pretty please because I always review for you.**


	14. Waking Up: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: I would like to thank the amazing Masenjar and Miss July80 for being my rocks and helping me when I had doubt**

**Just to let you all know I am participating in Fandom 4 Heroes so you should definitelyy donate **

**Review have fun and see ya at the bottom**

**Happy Breaking Dawn Part 1 Day!**

**Bella**

"Welcome home Isabella Swan we've been waiting for your arrival." I've never seen anything more beautiful. The sky was clear blue with not a cloud present, and I was standing on crystal white sand overlooking the sunset. Just being here makes me never want to go home, but I know I'm going to have to. "Isabella?" I heard the voice of a woman. I turned around and I saw a woman who looked exactly like me with brown eyes, gray hair, and a warm expression on her face. The more I stared at her face the more I recognized her. "Grandma Swan?" "Oh my gosh, Grandma it's you!""Yes it's me my darling sweetheart, I've seen everything that has been going on, and you are in grave danger. All you need to know is no one is to be trusted; except Edward and his family." "But grandma..." "Go my child you are finally released now!"

**Carlisle**

No one should ever have to go through what I've gone through; such as searching for my missing wife and child. It took me two whole weeks to finally find them, but now I'm sitting in a hospital room making sure my wife, Edward and Bella are comfortable and being taken care of. From what the doctors say Esme needs to stay a month in the hospital with a few months spent in therapy. Edward and Bella are stable for now, but they need more extensive therapy sessions. It is absolutely heartbreaking knowing that Edward isn't my biological son, but it hurts all the same to sit and wait for him to be released. As I'm sitting here speaking to an unconscious Esme the nurse runs in and tells me they are rushing Bella to surgery because her heart has stopped beating.

**Charles**

It seems like everyone wanted to turn their lights on at the same time, so they did. All I could hear was the beeping of a monitor. When I opened my eyes I saw Renee' in the room with police officers standing guard inside the room and outside. "What are you doing here Ren?" I'm here because this time you fucked up your whole life and you at least need one friend."

**Phil**

These are the days that I wish I wasn't a police officer, because I have three innocent people in the hospital fighting for their lives. Today is a new day though because Charles Swan is finally getting a trial and his ass will be in jail.

**Edward**

Some say death is hard, but I think it's peaceful. I've never been more content in my life. I thought life on earth was beautiful, but heaven is perfect. With the perfect weather of clear blue skies, and every problem came with a solution. I know I cannot stay here though, so I brace myself for what's coming. Waking up with bandages all over your chest isn't hot. The pain is unbearable, but I can make it. As I look off to the side I see my father Carlisle. "Hey Dad, how is everything?" "Um hey son everyone is in good hands at the moment. I could feel it in my very core that something was wrong, and he was trying to protect me. I'll wait though because it seems that I won't be going anywhere for a while.

**Part 1**

**A/N: Review please please even if it's a letter or one word please review **

**Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**and my blog which the link is on my profile**


	15. Waking Up: Part 2

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: I donated to Fandom for Heroes my story is A Thousand Years please donate to this wonderful cause. Follow me on twitter at aisforangel. Follow on my blog .com**

**Read and Enjoy**

**I want to send a huge thank you to my pre reader masenjar and my beta Miss July80 thank you you guys are amazing**

**Edward**

Worrying gives you gray hairs. Worrying can make you very sick. I know that I can never break up with Bella because our love is the gravity and foundation of our relationship. My relationship with my father is a whole different story; because it seems we were never truly close. It seemed that he only loved me because it was what my mother wanted.

It seems the only thing that made my father actually happy , like a real warm smile is my mother. Speaking of my mother I turn my head to her bedside and see she is resting comfortably, but I can tell that something is off. In her sleep she looks really stressed like something big is on her mind.

As I turn my head back towards the window I see my father for all intents and purposes pacing our hospital room; as if something was bothering him. So I fully turn towards him and ask what was wrong. "Dad what's got your boxers up in a bunch?", Huh? Oh um it's no big deal it can wait until your fully better", he said. "No, dad we need to talk about this now it's not like they're going to discharge me anytime soon. "Okay, well I wanted to speak you and tell you that I've always been proud of you, and I always loved you." "From the moment your mother and I brought you home from the hospital. You've always been my pride and joy, but I can't lie to you anymore." Okay, I understand dad, but you're freaking me out, just spit it out already." "I am not your biological father", he said. "What how can this be? You and mom have been together for about thirty years." "Your mother and I weren't always together. Before we met she had another boyfriend who left her when she found out she was pregnant." "I saw her one day at a book store; we locked eyes and have been together ever since." "You are named after the bastard who left your mother." All of a sudden the room felt very small, and the next thing I faintly heard was Carlisle's voice. "Son are you alright?" Doctor, nurses get in here he's going into cardiac arrest! My whole life turned out to be a dream the only place I truly felt safe is in this deep, dark hole with my angel and some kind of paradise awaiting for me.

**Charles**

The police have been interrogating me for the last hour. To say that jail seems the best place for me at the moment is wrong; because now I have to wait for a court date to be assigned. The date will be assigned once the boy, his mother and that girl are discharged out of the hospital. I know that it's been touch and go for them, for a while. I should feel apologetic but I don't. The human in me wants to, but I've been wronged so many times in my life that they should feel my pain too.

**Doctor**

"Sir I think you need to leave and not come back until these patients are released. I feel as if you are pushing their progress back. As their doctor I'm ordering you to leave and not return." That is all.

I know it's wrong to tell a concerned parent to leave, but I feel if he stays this family will fall more apart than they already are and I am apprehensive that we will really lose one of them. And I'll be damned if I lose these kids and the mother. So I did what I thought would be best, but turns out I made it worse.

**Carlisle**

After the doctor spoke to me I walked out of Edward's room slammed the door, and just kept walking until I got to the nearest bar. The bar seemed to be filled with only about ten people. Which I thought was best. I walked in sat down at a table in the corner, and ordered a rum and coke. I just kept them coming until the bar closed at about three in the morning. While stumbling out I literally ran into a young woman about in her mid twenties. The first thing that ran through my mind was she is hot and I want her. So the first thing I did was lead her into the alley way and push her against the wall and kiss her. Until I felt something hit me hard against the head. And the next thing I was seeing is the darkness of night.

**A/N: Review please you know you wanna**


	16. Men

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Hey Everybody I hope you enjoy this chapter more coming soon there being edited! Go read Where The Streets Have No Name! Thanks for Reading Enjoy! Thank you to my prereader Masenjar and beta Miss July80**

**Carlisle**

"Hey, Mister wake up! Mister you know you're bleeding right?" Opening my eyes to the glare of the sun I looked up, and saw a little girl about six years old staring up at me with curious brown eyes. My head was throbbing with a dull headache, but I felt like I was run over by a bus. The last thing I remember was sitting in a bar, after telling Edward the truth. "Mister, are you there?" the little brown eyed girl asked me. "Yes, I am what do you want? Didn't your parents ever tell you not to speak to strangers?" At the mention of her parents the little girl sat down on the ground and started to cry. I felt bad, but at the moment I have other important matters to worry about.

So I slowly maneuvered myself off of the concrete ground and made my way back over to the hospital parking lot to get my car and clean up, before I go back to check on Esme and the others. As I neared my vehicle I heard a faint voice behind me say "Mister my parents were taken from me three days ago, and I am homeless. Can I please come with you? I trust you." I took that moment, as she was speaking, to look her over and I didn't like what I saw. The little girl's overalls seemed to be filthy and her hair was in disarray. I bent down to her level and looked her in her eyes "Sure, sweetie get in." Who would have known that this little girl has been what we all have been looking for?

**Phil**

I love my job as a police officer, but ever since I've been put on the Charles Swan case I've been working non- stop to make sure justice is served. In two weeks there will be a trial, which will probably gain a lot of publicity. I'm hoping my key witnesses will stay with me to see Charles Swan get what's coming to him.

**Charles**

Seeing Renee' for the first time in the last ten years has definitely brought on the old feelings. Knowing that I've at least one person as my support system in my life has actually warmed my heart a little. I have an inkling that Renee' has an ulterior motive here, but I'd say ignorance is bliss at the moment. I'd rather bask in the unknown.

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review**


	17. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: I'd like to thank my prereader masenjar and beta Miss July80 for their hard work**

**Well, prom is tomorrow so review to make me happy**

**Bella**

_Beep! Beep!_ Is all I heard with a dull pounding in my ear, and a throbbing in my head. I slowly try to open my eyes, but they feel so heavy. I try again, and I successfully open my eyes to a bright glare of light. The last thing I remember is standing in a meadow with Edward, talking about all the fun we used to have. You could say I missed him. Of course I did, but how can I love somebody when it's apparent I put them in danger whenever I'm around them. As I lay here pondering this, someone walked in and gasped, "Oh, your awake! We have been waiting for you to wake up sweetheart. How do you feel? My name is Carmen Denali. Doctor Denali, but you can call me Carmen. I instantly liked her. From what I could make out she stood about 5'2, with dark brown hair, with what sounded like a heavy Spanish accent. As she began to check my chart and vitals my hospital room door opened again. Two nurses each with a hospital bed entered. I tried to see who was being wheeled in. My jaw dropped open, because I was shocked at what I saw. The man being wheeled in had a bandage wrapped around his head was beautiful and familiar. I would recognize those green eyes anywhere.

**Edward**

My mind wanted to protect itself, but I knew I would have to face my demons. So I pushed past the darkness, and awoke to a throbbing headache, and what appeared to be my doctor sauntered through my door. "Hello, he said my name is Eleazer Denali I'm your doctor. How are you feeling?" "I could be better," "Better is always good. We are going to be moving you into a shared room with Isabella Swan and your mother. Okay, I answered apprehensively. As the nurses wheeled me out of my room I saw my mother being wheeled into another room first. I braced myself for what to expect when my turn came, by closing my eyes and picturing her face. I didn't notice that I was in her room until I looked up and all I saw were her beautiful dark brown eyes staring back at me.

**Bella**

All I could do was stare, until he started to smile. I turned to glare at my doctor and hissed "Get him out of here! I'm trying to get over him, and not love him anymore! Then I broke down sobbing, but the worst sound I could ever hear and would haunt my dreams forever, "You don't love me?" Faster than I could comprehend he was gone and I was alone in my hospital room until I heard the one thing that may help me survive. "It will be okay, you're not alone."

**A/N: Review please I mean I don't care if you do or not, but it hurts if you don't because I work so damn hard to review to all your stories**

**Have a fabulous weekend**


	18. Therapy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Life happened and my beta had the chapter**

**Hold on for the bumpy ride**

**and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Thank you to my prereader Masenjar and beta MissJuly80**

**Edward**

"Okay, for now let's just start with introductions. My name is Dr. Garett Denali. Do you have anything on your mind that you would like to share?" Hell, yeah I have a lot on my mind! I thought quietly. What the hell did you think was on it? Vampires and shiny things? I was sitting in a room and felt like I was going to lose it. In order to get discharged from the hospital I needed to attend therapy. This was the second session and I didn't feel like talking.

"Edward, do you think you could just talk to me about what's on your mind? I don't need to hear about what you've been through in the past weeks. I'm really here to just listen without judgment. I was ready to tell the therapist exactly where to go when my mouth became a traitor and began to spill my thoughts. "Is it true what they say in the world today? Don't trust anyone! The most important saying is that "Young people don't know what love is." I looked at the therapist and noticed he wasn't taking any notes so I decided to keep going.

"At first I was downright hurt at what Bella did. I had a right to be. Now I'm just pissed the fuck off, because what we had and shared has been a lie. Bella and I have been through so many things together. But now all I feel is hurt and betrayed. Like for starters I was there for her when she had the miscarriage and her parents wanted to move across the world, so she could forget everything about Forks. I remember it, like it was yesterday."

_Flashback_

_Knock! Knock! Knock! "Come on Baby, open the door." I begged. From the other side of the door I could hear a faint no. "Fine, I whispered back." We've had what you could call a day from hell. Bella was about two months pregnant, and we were on the way back from our lunch date one Saturday afternoon. The light was red, and I was quietly singing to Bella when all of a sudden a four door pickup truck hit us hard on Bella's side of the car. At first the accident scene was eerily quiet. _

_Until I heard all the emergency officials arrive. As the paramedics started to get me out of the car, I finally looked over to Bella, and saw the blood covering her shirt and pants. The worst part of all was Bella, my baby girl was unconscious. Since we were under eighteen the police officers on scene had called our parents letting them know we were headed to the hospital._

_Once I was finished being checked out by the emergency room doctors I was wheeled a curtain away from Bella's bed. I thought I was out of the line of fire, but I spoke to soon. Not two minutes later did Bella's parents come running into the room screaming at me. "What were you thinking? You could have both been killed. Now you're to stay away from our daughter." After her parents stormed away, I was discharged and sent home under the knowledge to stay in bed for six days. About the third day after the accident, I get a frantic call from Bella's mother to get over there now._

_There I was sitting outside of Bella's door begging her to open her door. So I try again "Angel, baby girl you're everything to me, and even though we lost this miracle I can guarantee you that in the future we will have another one. And also remember I love you always and forever.", I softly whispered. At last after twelve minutes of silences she slowly shuffles out of the room, sits down in front of me, and quietly as a mouse whispers "I believe you, I trust you and I always know that we will get through everything together, I love you." _

_End Flashback_

I came back to the present and was in shock that I'd just spilled something so personal to a complete stranger. True to his word no judgment was passed or a comment made. I figured at this point if he could stay cool, venting might not be a bad thing then.

"Of course that wasn't the last of our arguments, but that was one of the major ones. What stunned me though was how easily Bella could forget what we've been through together. People who love each other like we do don't give up so easily. Since she has decided to give up, I guess I will too." Even Doctor Denali seemed stunned by Bella's' reaction, but hey everything can't be diamonds and roses huh.

The pain in my heart is unlike anything I've ever felt before. As I sit staring at the ugly green wall paper I couldn't fathom what life would be like now. "I wish I knew then what I know now. Definitely make sure you know who you could trust in the world today, because if I would have thought with my brain instead of my other head. I would have known that Tanya was working closely with Charlie. And I wouldn't be in this fucked up situation."

**Bella**

Sitting here staring at the greenish, orangish wall I seemed to forget that Esme was in the room too. How could I ever been so stupid. To actually believe that we would've been together through the thick and thin. I should've never let Seth call you. This is my mistake all of it. Now all I can say is we'll be together again in another life. "Baby, I love you so much please never forget me." I sob as a woman dressed in a blue polka dotted dress waltzed through the door. As I begin to tell her to get out of my room she pulls out a small radio and a song that defines my life now begins to play. Which I learned is Another Life by The Veronicas.

_I have known you my whole life  
>When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife<br>Eight years later you won me over  
>Just as I took the world on my shoulders<em>

I got used to living without you  
>Endless phone calls and dreaming about you<br>Always said that you were my man to be  
>But I guess I was in love with your memory<p>

You know I love you, I really do  
>But I can't fight anymore for you<br>And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
>Sometime, in another life<br>In another life

I know I said that I would keep my word  
>I wished that I could save you from the hurt<br>But things will never go back to how we were  
>I'm sorry I can't be your world<p>

You know I love you, I really do  
>But I can't fight anymore for you<br>And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
>Sometime, in another life<br>In another life (another life)

The way you're holding on to me  
>Makes me feel like I can't breathe<br>Just let me go, just let me go  
>It just won't feel right inside<br>God knows I've tried

You know I love you, you know I do  
>But I can't fight anymore for you<br>And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
>Sometime, in another life<p>

In another life, in another life

In another life ...

As the last line comes to a close the mystery woman says "Let go, it's in your best interest for you dear to let go of this man who broke your heart." My name is Tanya Denali and I'll be your psychologist. As she bends down to shake my hand I bend up and smack her across the face.

**A/N: Brave trusting souls keep chanting that!**

**Review and come say hi on twitter at aisforangel**

**Check out my blog the link is on my profile!**


	19. Doc Is In Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I started college and I moved. Forgive me and review.**

**Bella**

You could hear a pin drop in the hospital room, and the way Dr. Tanya Denali was looking at me after I slapped her was insane. Honestly I'm not a violent person. The thing that brought me over the edge was her saying that "Edward never loved you and you should move on. You're not a child anymore, so stop acting like one." Deep down through the haze of my brain I should have known this was a part of her plan. I should have seen her taking notes, but I guess I'm just still heartbroken over what happened with Edward and I. Though the silence was comforting I knew it wouldn't last forever. About ten minutes of wallowing in self pity Dr. Denali spoke, and she definitely put me into my place as she showed me that I can be a strong independent woman.

**Dr. Tanya Denali**

"As a woman I understand your pain, but as a doctor I can't condone the stress that you're putting on your mind, body and soul. So tell me more about yourself and Edward so I'm able to understand this unhealthy relationship you had going on.

**Part 1**

**A/N: Review**

.


	20. Doc Is In Part 2

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think! Thank you to my prereader Masenjar and beta Miss July80**

**Edward**

Some would say "that you don't know what you have until it's gone." I could tell you that they're right, but I don't want to admit that to anyone. Not even myself. What Bella and I had was something special. I know that we're only in this situation, because she's hurt and didn't know how to cope with everything that has happened in the past month. Hell, I didn't even know how to cope. So, now sitting here across from Dr. Garrett Denali sobbing uncontrollably has led me to believe that I'm at my breaking point. As I try to control my sobs Dr. Denali walked across the room picked up a tissue box, brought it over to me, and proceeded to sit down on the couch, "Let's talk." "So what I want to talk about first is... By seeing how hurt you seem to be and how broken you are. That I want to comment on how I think towards the end of your relationship with Isabella was unhealthy." "So now tell me about what you thought when you first saw and met Ms. Isabella."

"When I first laid eyes on Bella, I had just moved from big city life, because my mom wanted a change of scenery, a new memory in her life. So she packed up the house, put a for sale sign up and said we were moving. So the day I saw Bella I was at the high school for orientation, and was exploring the school when we literally ran into one another. You could say things were a little awkward after that, but we become friends, partners and lovers soon after that."

"Okay, from what you're telling me, Edward, I gather that you both leaned on each other from the moment you met, and relied on one another. So from this conclusion I might suggest that we now combine sessions with you and Ms. Swan so you two will have the opportunity to work through all of your issues."

**Part 2**

**A/N: Review Please**


	21. Doc Is In Part 3

**Disclaimer: All of it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: A huge thank you to LuckyStar815 for helping me out these past few chapters. Sorry for the long wait life has been crazy and I haven't heard from my betas for months. So again thank you to LuckyStar815. Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Edward**

Was I ready to face Bella again? I would say I wasn't but since I have no choice, I was now being pushed in the direction of her room with the doctor in tow. Once we arrived in front of the conference room Dr. Garret turned to me, nodded his head, and pushed open the door.

I looked down, and didn't look up until I heard Dr. Garret and Tanya Denali speak quietly to one another in the corner of the room. Then I decided it was now or never, so I looked up and sank deep into the eyes of Isabella Swan. Her eyes were unlike anything I'd ever seen before. They were deep chocolate brown, cold, and lifeless.

**A/N: Review tell me what you think. Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**


	22. Doc Is In Part 4

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own no characters**

**A/N: Thank you again to LuckyStar815 and I am very sorry for the long wait. Follow me on twitter at aisforangel.**

**Edward**

Staring into Isabella's cold and lifeless brown eyes made me realize how much we needed this. This therapy session had to save our lives. If it wouldn't I feared for my love, my angel's life.

With a deep breath, I tried to clear my mind, but before I could try to speak, both Dr. Garret and Bella's doctor situated our wheelchairs, so we were sitting right in front of one another.

**Bella**

Seeing Edward for the first time since I'd woken up had made me feel horrible for putting him in this situation. Looking back on it now I knew I shouldn't have gone.

I had no time to think it over though, because Dr. Tanya gently put her hand on my shoulder urging me to start off our session. With that, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, count to ten, and said, "You were supposed to protect me Edward. Why did you let me leave? You were supposed to love me." After my admission I just couldn't take the guilt anymore, so I broke down sobbing. Without any notice, I felt myself being wrapped in familiar arms. I didn't want or need to be comforted, so I pushed his arms off me.

I stood up, ignoring the pain, and walked towards the door. As I heard everyone behind me try to convince me to stay I turned, told them, "No!" and felt myself start to drift and the next thing I saw was pure blackness.

**A/N: Review! Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**


	23. Someone To Watch Over Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I didn't hear from my betas for months so I got a new one. LuckyStar815. Oh my gosh I love her for stepping up and helping me. Thank you so much. Enjoy the chapter and follow me on twitter at aisforangel.**

**Pov: Bella**

Most people in the world today would say that I'm lucky. I wouldn't day what I had was luck. I would call her my guardian angel. My grandma Swan. I remember once when I was little my grandmother sat me down and said, "Swan women are strong whatever happens later in your life. When you grow into a strong beautiful young woman, remember where you came from and remember who you are.

Also remember that you are loved deep down, no matter where I am fifty, sixty, seventy years from now. Look deep inside yourself to know the love is there." Grandmother's voice would always come when I needed her most. She gave me that strength to carry on and to know I am not alone.

After I knew that I couldn't hide anymore I opened my eyes from the darkness. And I saw the three people who I hated most in the world. Edward, Carlisle and that brown eyed girl I saw hanging in the alley with Jake once.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think please. Follow me on twitter at aisforangel.**


End file.
